The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics and, more particularly, to integrated circuit devices.
As integrated circuit devices become slim, light, fast, versatile and highly functional, integrated circuit devices have decreased in size and a number of terminals in these devices have increased. Accordingly, research has been conducted to decrease a pitch of terminals while reducing electrical contacts between the terminals and leads disposed on package substrates.